1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power-off control circuit adapted in a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) is a thin, flat panel used for electronically displaying information such as text, images, and moving pictures. Its uses include monitors for computers, televisions, instrument panels, and other devices. The features of the LCD such as lightweight construction, portability, low electrical power consumption and ability to be produced in much larger screen sizes make LCD become the mainstream of modern display technology.
When the panel is in operation, the display data sent to the data driver makes the electrical charges in the pixels of the pixel array alter to present the image one observes. However, when the power of the LCD turns off, if there is no discharging mechanism for the pixels to dissipate the electrical charges, the remaining electrical charges in the pixels makes the panel present afterimage even the panel is substantially not in operation, which is an undesirable result.
Accordingly, what is needed is a power-off control circuit adapted in a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display panel to provide a discharging mechanism to eliminate the afterimage effect. The present disclosure addresses such a need.